The antitumor activity of 4-oxo and 2,4-dioxopyrido (2,3-d) pyrimidine has led us to undertake the synthesis of a series of ribonucleosides of these and related compounds. Studies on the physical and chemical characteristics of the bases and nucleosides are being carried out.